Utility vehicles, such as, for example, lawn and garden tractors and mowers, generally rely upon internal combustion engines as the prime mover transferring power through mechanical linkages (gearing or belts), hydrostatic drive(s) or other similar devices to propel or drive the vehicle. A deck of the utility vehicle is typically used to employ an auxiliary system, such as cutting blades of a lawn tractor. The majority of commercial and consumer mowers employ a deck (auxiliary) drive system using belts and pulleys driven by an engine typically with an electric clutch/brake to stop or drive the deck system. Other variants take the form of a power take off shaft in combination with pulleys and belts to drive multiple blade spindles in larger decks or to individually drive spindles with hydraulic motors in multiple deck or reel versions.
Utility vehicles incorporating electric motor(s) as primary mover(s) have emerged as viable alternatives to internal combustion utility vehicles, particularly due to rising oil and fuel prices. Consumers also want products with increased comfort and increasing versatility in smaller packages. Electric vehicles offer considerable advantages for reduction of emission of noise and pollution, as well as improved operator controls. These vehicles, which typically include one or more work accessories or auxiliary systems incorporating additional electric motors, also incorporate various forms and levels of control, depending upon the vehicle type, drive type, functional features, and other design aspects to ensure safe operation. With the advancement of these vehicle types and their functionality, various problems and needs have arisen in their design, operation, and functionality.
This disclosure is directed to addressing various problems, needs, and improvements in the general area of primary and auxiliary control systems and methods relating to utility vehicles.